


Fairy Tale?

by lady kaname kuran (lynn_musique)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, Gen, HP: EWE
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-25
Updated: 2012-11-25
Packaged: 2017-11-19 12:19:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/573197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lynn_musique/pseuds/lady%20kaname%20kuran
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco and Hermione fight over the type of fairy tales their son ought to read. My entry to DMHG Challenge's monthly drabble for the month of November, 2011. The prompt was 'Beedle the Bard". Please read and review! Warnings: Post-Hogwarts, major fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fairy Tale?

Disclamer: I can only wish Harry Potter was my brainchild.

* * *

“I _absolutely_ disallow my child to read such tripe!”

“Draco, they’re _fairy tales_!”

“Granger, I will not have my firstborn son; _my heir_ , reading about some ignorant Muggle princess falling prey to an _evil_ fairy’s poisoned spindle! You’ll despoil the _magical_ flower of his innocence!” 

Hermione sighed. “How about Beedle and his stories? They are good enough for you, yes?”

“How about a story of an arrogant Slytherin who wasn’t smart enough to recognize the Gryffindor jewel in front of him, and foolishly spent years antagonizing her when he could have spent them making her happy?” He smirked.

She smiled.

* * *

Please leave a review!


End file.
